


A Drink Called Loneliness

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Low Emotional IQ on Trevor's behalf once more but he's doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: “Yes they’re sharing a drink they call loneliness,But it's better than drinking alone”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Drink Called Loneliness

Trevor recognized the look in their eyes, having seen it in his own reflection for years.

They were lonely.

Sypha’s loneliness was one he was familiar with, the loneliness of going out on your own and being forced to deal with a burden greater than what you were ready for. It was clear in the way she couldn’t sleep alone and relied on the constant feedback of her companions through both bickering and knowledgeable discussions that she had never been without family. But being without family almost seemed like the least of her problems, as it became increasingly clear with each ancient book she translated, analyzed and reanalyzed that the burden of the prophecy was weighing heavy on her shoulders. Trevor couldn’t blame her, knowing full well that they had one chance and one chance only to get it right or else all of humanity would be doomed. In that case her perfectionism was almost a blessing, if not for the toll it was taking on her own wellbeing.

Alucard’s loneliness was harder to see, but after Trevor discovered his family’s magic secret, he understood it a little better. It was the sense of thinking one thing about your family your whole life and suddenly being confronted with the contrary. At the same time Alucard acknowledged his father as a monster, he spoke of him like any son would speak of their father, with a sense of proudness and wonder. At the same time he spoke of his father’s human skin bound books with disgust, he also marveled at the inventions his father had created in their pages. Trevor wondered if the revelation of his father being a mad maniac is what made him refer to his inhuman nature so often, like he was doubting his own humanity.

Trevor came to the conclusion that they all needed a drink.

* * *

“I found wine!” he announced as he walked up the stairs, holding the aged bottle of alcohol with pride.

Sypha scoffed and buried her nose into another book, “My God, is getting drunk off your ass really the only thing you can think about? Is your brain that pickled with booze that it’s all you can think about?” she said bitterly.

“Honestly Belmont, you’re making me ashamed of the fact I lost to you.” Alucard said with his usual pompous asshole tone.

Trevor nearly pointed out that the dhampir admitted to losing the fight, before reminding himself of his mission.

“You guys look like you could use a break,” he said as he put the bottle down on the table, “Come on, stop being bookworms for five minutes and just take a moment to enjoy yourselves.” he says as he sits.

“Fine.” Alucard relented as he stood from the table, “But I’m getting wine glasses so we’re not passing around the bottle like a bunch of alcoholic bums.”

“I resent that!” Trevor called after him as he left, before looking to Sypha, “... You know, you can put the book down.”

“I can read and talk just fine.” she insisted as she turned the page, only to have it snatched from her hands, “Hey-!”

“Your eyeballs aren’t going to explode in the next ten minutes, you can take a break.” he deadpanned as he tossed it to the side. 

The Speaker squinted at him suspiciously.

Trevor glanced side to side, “... what are you looking at me like that for?”

“No reason.” she says with a sly smile, “I just thought it looked like you cared for my wellbeing for a moment.”

“Me? Caring for other people?” he snorted and crossed his arms, “Yeah right.”

Sypha giggled at that just as Alucard returned with three wine glasses, crystalline and beautifully patterned. Trevor popped open the bottle and poured them a glass each, “So, what shall we toast to?”

“Staying alive this long?” Alucard offered.

“To our future victory.” Sypha stated optimistically.

“How about a toast to both?” he says, raising his class. His companions clink their glasses against his, before taking their first sips.

“God, this is strong stuff.” the dhampir said as he stopped to take a breath of air.

“Those journals weren’t kidding, great aunt Lucia really did like the hard stuff.” Trevor hummed in agreement, “I suppose I had to get my taste for the rougher things in life from somewhere.”

“Was Aunt Lucia an important matriarch?” Sypha inquires as she takes a second sip.

“Well, all Belmonts are important.” Trevor shrugs as he explains, “No one is more important than the other, we all contribute to- My god woman, you are really guzzling that stuff down.”

The Speaker smiled proudly as she polished off her glass, boasting “I’ve traveled to places that have drinks that would lay the two of you on your ass in a hot minute.”

He cocked a brow, “Care to give a list?”

“You know Trevor there’s more to travelling the world than booze.” Alucard scoffs.

Surprisingly, it’s Sypha that responds to his quip, “Yes, but the alcohol is a nice perk.” she says, “The Ottoman empire has this drink called Raki made from grapes, honey and cinnamon. It was the best drink I ever had, but the downside was I drank so much I ended up throwing it all up.”

“See, that’s why it’s better to have the shittier tasting stuff.” Trevor said as he refilled their glasses, “You don’t drink as much.”

“That is such a load of horseshit!” Sypha argues, “You drink excessively no matter what it is!”

“... like I said, it's a taste for the rougher things.” is all he says. About three more glasses later, when a drunk blush starts to tinge their cheeks, Alucard speaks up.

“You know, my father has an impressive alcohol collection.” he says as he swirls his drink in his glass, “Nearly every room in the lower floor is a cellar dedicated to nothing but drinks, organized by year, type, ingredients and so on and so forth.”

“Oh! Then maybe we can defeat Dracula by getting him drunk!” she laughs, “Give him a hangover that would last centuries!”

“And then we’ll loot the rest of it for ourselves!” Trevor adds.

“Well, I think that’s the closest we’ve gotten to having an actual plan.” the dhampir sighed.

“Not true!” he argues, “I came up with the plan to come to the hold!”

“That you did Trevor.” he concedes, “Would you like a pat on the head? Perhaps a belly rub?”

Trevor lifted a brow in intrigue, “If you’re offering.”

“Oh my god.” Sypha says, looking dead serious.

“I’m kidding!”

“All comedy is derived from some form of deviancy.” Alucard chuckles, “Are you trying to tell us something about your sexual preferences?”

“I am not a dog fucker!” Trevor pouts, crossing his arms.

“Of course not,” Sypha coos as she pinches his cheek, “We’re just teasing.”

“I’m not.” the blonde deadpans.

Sypha whirls around and playfully shoves him, “You are such a smarmy asshole!”

“Am not!” Alucard practically whines, like that would prove her wrong.

“Well then I think we should research the matter!” Sypha smirked mischievously as she grabbed a book from the stack, opening it up to a random page, “Oh looky here, it says that dhampires are naturally born angsty and sarcastic assho-!”

A folded brown paper slipped from the pages and onto the table, gaining everyone’s attention and bringing their shenanigans to a sudden stop. Confused, she picked it up and unfolded it, “Aw!” she gasped, holding a hand to her chest.

“‘Aw’ what?” Trevor asked.

Alucard leaned over and looked, “Okay, that is actually cute.”

“Let me see!” Trevor said, grabbing the paper like an impatient child.

It was a portrait of a brunette boy sitting on a chair that was too tall for his feet to reach the ground. He was fancifully dressed in a loose floral patterned tunic with sleeves that puffed at the top, with a sash tied around his waist, with fine trousers and shoes to match. His hands were neatly folded in his lap as his eyes were looking off to the side, gazing at something the viewer couldn’t see.

“Another ancestor of yours?” Sypha asked,

Trevor glanced between her and the picture, debating himself for a moment, “... it’s me.”

“You!?” Sypha gawked as Alucard choked on his drink in surprise.

“Yeah,” he nods, smiling down at the paper, “Father brought in a portrait artist for my sixth birthday. They needed to sit me by a window to watch the birds because I wouldn’t sit still otherwise.”

“So that’s what you’re looking at!” she said in realization.

He didn’t say anything as he stared at the paper, as memories of the birthday resurfaced. There were more cakes and desserts than any kid could ever want, relatives from all over coming over to celebrate the coming of age where he’d begin his training as a Belmont. His heart had swelled with pride, eager to take on the family legacy and make his ancestors and descendants proud...

“Wait, is he crying?” Alucard asked as if he had to make sure he was actually seeing the tears dripping from Trevor’s face.

Sypha’s smile quickly disappeared as worry took over her expression, “Trevor?” she said gently as she touched his hand, “What’s wrong?”

“I failed them,” Trevor choked on a sob, burying his face in his arms, “I fucking failed my entire family.”

“Trevor, no.” she whispered as she moved to his side, wrapping her arms around him, “You are not a failure.”

“Yes I am,” he cries, “I’m just a stupid wandering alcholic who doesn’t give a shit about anything, just gave up on everything and brought shame to everything my family ever did. It shouldn’t have been me who survived, any one of them could have done so much better than me-”

“Don’t say that.” she said as she looked to Alucard, “Help me get him to bed.”

Alucard nodded and lifted the crying man with ease, bringing him over to their makeshift beds and laying him down in the nest of comforters.

“I just,” the Belmont sniffles as he wipes his eyes on his sleeve, “I don’t want to lead you into a death mission because I spent the last twenty fucking years neglecting my legacy.”

“We’re not going to die Trevor,” Alucard promised, “We’ll save the day, and then we can go back flinging insults and nearly killing each other, like old times.”

“You’re story isn’t over yet, Trevor.” Sypha said reassuringly as she sat by his side, “You don’t think anyone else in their families had days, weeks or even years they weren’t proud of?”

“I… I don’t know…” he said in thought, “Nobody ever said they did.”

“Because people don’t like to remember that stuff,” she says, “They want to pass on the good they did, but that doesn’t mean there was never any bad in their lives.”

Alucard nodded in agreement as they both laid down by his side, settling in for the night.

“You’ll see,” she murmurs as she drifts off to sleep, “You’re going to be the Belmont who killed Dracula once and for all.”

“I’ll probably live longer than you two, so I’ll make sure of it.” the dhampir promised, “Trevor Belmont, killer of Dracula and obnoxious travel companion.”

Trevor snorted, “Thanks for that.”, but nonetheless relaxed, lulled by their reassurance. As he does, he can’t help but feel like something is missing, something he had gotten so used to that he hadn’t even paid any attention to it…

Then it hits him. For the first time in years, loneliness has relented its grasp on him and gone far away.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second fic i wrote based on a billy joel song  
> i might have a problem


End file.
